1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to display devices and specifically, to source drivers employed in liquid crystal display devices.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Liquid crystal display (LCD) devices are widely used in portable computers and televisions because they can be miniaturized and require less power than conventional cathode ray tubes. An example of such an LCD device is an active matrix type which employs thin film transistors (TFTs) as switching devices for displaying motion pictures.
A conventional LCD device is composed of an LCD panel, a source driver block generating drive voltages to operate a plurality of data lines, and a gate driver block for operating a plurality of gate lines.
With the enlargement of LCD devices, LCD panels have become larger in size. As the size of an LCD panel increases, so does the number of data lines that need to be driven, which increases the number of output buffers arranged in the source driver block. The additional output buffers are required to eliminate offset components from output voltages in order to display an image on the LCD panel without distortion.
The offset components arising from the output buffers are generally classified into systematic offsets due to inherent circuit characteristics, and random offsets due to variation of temperature or processing conditions. While systematic offsets are relatively small and controllable by circuital modulation, random offsets are inestimable and can only be controlled in limited ways using circuital means. Therefore a need exists for a source driver capable of visually eliminating random offset components from output buffers in an LCD device.